U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,447, issued to G. K. Kohn on Apr. 13, 1965, discloses the fungicidal activity of N-polyhaloethylthio-substituted aryl- and alkanesulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,788, issued to H. Gysin et al on Jan. 29, 1957, discloses fungicidal N-trichloromethylthio-substituted chloromethanesulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,555, issued to I. Okuda et al on Dec. 9, 1975, discloses the control of mites with chloromethanesulfonamides.